darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Seifer Wolf
Two there should be; no more, no less. One to embody the power, the other to crave it. - Darth Revan Seifer Wolf was a former Jedi Padawan, who disappeared from the Jedi retreat on Coruscant. He has recently been found to be a member of the Black Imperium military. Though his rank and position are unknown. History Youth Seifer was a confused adolescent, spending his time wandering the Coruscant landing pads. At the age of 6, he was left for dead on Coruscant by his two parents, who's names were all but unknown to him now. His parents, feeling the weight and burden placed on the two trying to flee with their son, made sure they traveled light. Leaving him with a few bites of food, to quench the guilt of leaving him behind, Seifer was left crying on the bustling 'surface' of Coruscant. Finding his way After the realization hit him in the face, Seifer had to find a way to look after himself. He shook off the tears and the face of a grim, damaged and hateful boy became a familiar sight to passers by in the depths of Coruscant. An alley filled with alloy and trash became his home, making shelter out of the scraps of airspeeders and various droids. He found a place to look for food and water, he was fine in his mind. Though this wasn't enough, it wouldn't be for any human at his age. He wanted fun and excitement. Two things he was destined to never have for he next ten years. To Entertain a Child Seifer quickly experienced the hospitality on Coruscant, for those that lack the luxury of Credits. He attempted to enter many Holo-sessions, to be shoo'd away by the guards or other patrons. It seemed the longer he wore the only clothes he owned, the more people hated him. The young mind had no way to know without guidance, the same guidance he should have received from his parents. He quickly found that those who wanted him gone forever, used force. He acquired many bruises, cuts, scrapes and lacerations from those who saw him as a pest. The boy learned how to heal quickly, or he wouldn't survive the harsh depths of Coruscant. As life went on, he began to learn anger and hate was two survival methods that worked well. Teenager After living for more then ten years in the depths, Seifer was found by a Jedi padawan named Lazlo Dega. Lazlo and Frrash took him off world, noticing something about the boy, and trying to clear his anger and hatred towards all others. Eventually, they took him to their 'Jedi Retreat' on Coruscant, giving him clothes, food and shelter. Secrets and Tests As Seifer lived with the Jedi, the Jedi expressed an unusual interest in him, one that a straight answer couldn't be given to Seifer. Though their motives were brought clear by A'den, a Friend of Seifer's 'soon-to-be-master' Aure Kaia. He was Force Sensitive. After his new discovery, he questioned Obi-Wan Kenobi, though once again he wasn't given any straight answers. Soon after, he saw A'den again, and accompanied him off world. Gone Seifer has been seen in various places publicly, but has recently dropped off the map all together. Those who knew him at the Jedi retreat may never see him again. He has been seen once or twice by the local populous of Paxo accompanied by Euphemia Bellamy. Second Battle of Vanix During the Second battle of Vanix, Seifer was given command of the HIM Black Eclipse, a GARD class battle cruiser along with a small support fleet consisting of the Wrath of Bellamy, Wrath of Amalfiel, The Pride of Tills and the Black Avenger. During the battle, Seifer and his fleet were forced to split off into another region of the Vanix orbit, making a stand against two Victory Star Destroyers, Implacable and the Defiant and their support craft the CCA Watcher. After a long battle, both the Bellamy and the Watcher retreated, while all fire was focused on the Eclipse. The black fleet focused fire on the Defiant but their firepower wasn't enough to overcome the VSDs, and the Eclipse went critical. Seifer ordered evacuation and managed to get every last soul from the ship before it exploded, down to Vanix itself. Ground Defence After escaping the Eclipse, Seifer took command of the ground forces at the Castella Delore. Rallying those who could fight from the crew of the Eclipse and the large force of Clones, the young black commander mounted what seemed like a sturdy defense on the bottom level of the castle. Soon after, a republic Commander known as Menglor decended the steps of the castle, with his legions of the Republic. An Epic battle had begun. Inevitable Defeat Seifer sent his clones to clash with the Republic soldiers, but the claw wielding soldiers of the Blacks weren't enough to get through the Blaster Carbines and various blaster weapons of the Republic. At the rear of Wolf, his officers from the Eclipse opened fire upon the officers of the Republic, doing quite a bit of harm to their ranks. Before long, the clones gained the disadvantage, and Seifer ordered his crew to leave before certain defeat was ensured. Seifer was then found at the lower level of the castle, next to a Communication System. Menglor and his troops arrested the young man and took him to Coruscant to be detained. Capture Soon after being taken to the Detention center of the Republic Guard Headquarters, Seifer was thrown to the ground behind one Black Imperium member known as Korcha. Korcha was posing as a Jedi, in an attempt to free a fellow Blacks member, Kitten. The Jedi disguise didn't work as well as Korcha had hoped. Seifer managed to choke an officer (Karl) through the force, giving Korcha time to reveal his weapon and throw one to Seifer. The boy attempted to take Karl hostage, but Karl struck Seifer down. Getting back up, he took pot shots at Karl with his blaster, giving Korcha and Kitten the distraction they needed to get out, taking a large volley of blaster fire from the six remaining officers with Carbines. Seifer fell down, critically wounded and dieing. Escape Seifer grew tired of life in a Republic Cell. Though he had noticed one problem, the lax security placed for him. On the fourth day of imprisonment, a Mon Calamari known as Drak had come to see him. Speaking as if the boy was some kind of side-show animal, enticing him into using his power. Seifer first choked the Mon calamari, causing him to draw his blaster. Seifer ripped the blaster from his hand, taking the Republic officer hostage. The building was alerted quickly, sending soldiers to the new threat. Briseis and Haquien ran to the scene, attempting to bring Seifer down and put him back in his cell. Seifer succeeded in entering the Repulsor lift, taking it up the building instead of down. Wolf predicted they would reinforce the bottom, ruining any plan of escape. He found a somewhat deserted level, jumping from a window down to the street below. Back to the Imperium Seifer met with Phelan and Korcha who took him back into service with the Imperium. He is now back at large in the Galaxy, and his whereabouts became unknown once again. The battle of Bothawui After the commission of the new X-Wing class fighters, Seifer felt it upon himself to try out and lead one of the new squadrons in their first battle. The commander managed to shoot down a Dreadnaught class capital ship (RNS Corellia), before having to return to berth as a couple of the squadron members were heavily damaged though he managed to keep his fighter in pristine condition. Character Logs *Homeless and the_giant| *Hate, Serenity, a Magician and a Jedi *War of the Souls Category:Player Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Black Empire